Invitations IWYE Compliant
by sunxsleepsx
Summary: Harry and Draco continue to prepare for the big day! Draco reflects on a moment from their sixth year. SMUT. [Can be read as a stand-alone.]


Draco shifted uneasily in front of the mirror, glancing behind him to Hermione, who was perched in a creme upholstered chair, legs crossed and chin in hand, which was resting on her knee.

"What now?" She murmured, hazel eyes raking him.

"It's not this..." He replied, gesturing to his dress shirt.

"You mean that's not the right color either?"

"No, no, it is. It's exactly what I'm wanting...he and I will both look brilliant in it..." Draco frowned, examining the soft grey color of the top. He reached forward, running the tips of his fingers over a swatch of tie selections the tailor had left.

"Then what?"

He laughed softly, rolling the sleeves back on the shirt idly, biting his lip. "You know me, 'Mione. My mind is always going." Draco let a slow sigh go, feeling emotion swirling in the pit of his stomach. "I just really...I know I keep saying this...to everyone...But I honestly never thought these days would ever come, you know?" He looked at her through the mirror, reaching up and pushing bangs back slightly. "That I would ever be this close to marrying Harry Potter of all people." He swallowed, thinking carefully about his words. "Not just now, with him being so hesitant to get this whole...thing...going. I mean as a whole, if you would have asked me five years ago where I would be now, I'd have told you two things, Askaban...or dead. Never in my wildest dreams would I have believed that I would be hopelessly...infuriatingly in love with The-Boy-Who-Lived...let alone to have him reciprocate."

"Hmm, it is quite strange, isn't it?"

"POTTER, JUST STOP! I BLOODY HATE WHEN YOU CHASE ME DOWN!"

Harry trailed after the blonde, watching school robes swish with his effort to evade him. "Just wait!" He pleaded.

"No, leave me alone!"

He took off at a trot, shimmying past a few students who were straggling to their dorms for the night. Harry puffed, watching the boy turn the corner. "MALFOY!"

"Knock if off." He muttered, glancing around as he moved forward, noting the sudden emptiness of this new corridor.

He caught up to the blonde, grasping him by the bicep and yanking him back, pushing him roughly into the stone wall. "Malfoy."

He sneered, trying to keep his face a facade of irritation as Harrys' scent flooded his senses. "What do you fucking want, Potter? You need to get your hands off me."

"No, because if I let you go you'll bolt and you know it." He pressed his other hand against the remaining arm, pinning him to the wall. He watched grey eyes, which were flinty, guarded and slightly vulnerable flicker up to meet green. "I want to say sorry."

"For what?" He spat, although he knew the answer.

"For Merlins' sake, Malfoy, you know why." Harry said, voice tight, fingers twitching in the fabric of Draco's robes.

"You don't need to apologize, Potter. I don't _need_ your pity."

"It's not pity and you damn well know it." He snapped, jaw squaring slightly. He wished he could wipe that snotty mask of faux indignancy off and actually talk to him. Harry knew it was possible, it had happened. "I hurt you bad...and I didn't mean too." He let green eyes wander down to a bobbing Adams apple, trying to scope out any evidence of the curse he had cast in the lavatory a few days prior. "I hope you know...I had no idea what that spell would even do."

"Well, that's why you don't cast spells you don't fucking know, you prat!" He watched dark brows furrow, green eyes darting away for a second. "Is this how you apologize to everyone? Pin them against the wall in an empty corridor?" He swallowed, seeing pink lips curl into a smile for a moment before those eyes rose back to lock with his.

"No, just you, Malfoy." He said softly, watching a pointed face relax in the very slightest. Harry laughed low in his throat. "I fortunately don't feel the need to hex others, like I do when I see you." He gave the blonde a sly little smirk before shaking his head, trying to get back on track.

"Hmm, you going to hex me?" He murmured in a slow drawl, delighting in the little spark of mischief that crossed emerald eyes.

"Malfoy, stop!" He growled, trying to keep from grinning and giving in to the blonde. "Why do you do this to me?" Harry flexed his fingers around his biceps, tugging his own bottom lip before continuing. "I really am sorry...I know we don't get along...and I know there have been some times where we have...and I know you probably like to pretend those times don't exist. But I really didn't mean to cut you like that." He loosened his grip slightly, feeling cheeks fill with color as he asked. "Are there any marks?"

Draco let out a quiet giggle, relishing in the reaction he had garnered from the brunette. "Yeah, there are a few. Snape was able to reverse most of them...but a handful were a little deep."

"Can I see them?"

Draco scoffed, feeling redness sprout in his own face at the request. "You want me to just strip off my shirt in this bloody corridor, Potter?"

"Yes, actually. I do." He muttered, releasing the boy, watching as hesitation suddenly filled grey eyes.

He tilted his head back against the stone, wishing the hallway was a little darker as to hide his embarrassing blush. Draco pulled a slow breath in as he reached up, tugging his tie until it was loose enough to reach the top buttons to his shirt. "I can't believe I'm doing this."

"I honestly can't either." Harry whispered after a few more buttons were pushed through their holes, porcelain skin revealed with each pass. He felt his heart leap in his chest, cock twinging in his trousers as Draco yanked the fabric from its tucked in position in his pants. "Show me." He murmured when the top was was completely undone.

Draco tried to steady his suddenly buzzing stomach as he traced his cold fingertips against his pale flesh, drawing them up to a scar running along the space between his nipple and ab. "There's one here." He moved to the next, a little further to the right, a few centimeters long, bright red and raised. "Here..." Draco glanced up to see green eyes on him, burning into him as he moved to the final scar, near his belly button, the deepest and the one that took the longest to stop bleeding. "And there's this one..." He let out a sharp gasp as warm digits suddenly roamed the marks. "Potter!"

Harry whimpered so softly that it was nearly inaudible. He had never hurt anyone so badly that it had left marks like this, other than the few scrapes and cuts Dudley had sustained when Harry decided to fight back on occasion. He traced each scar, watching a thin stomach heave.

"You can't just fucking touch me!" He snapped, trying to sound vicious but knowing it fell horribly flat. Draco clicked his jaw shut, feeling himself stirring in his trousers as those fingers moved across his skin.

"Clearly." He muttered, glancing up to see grey eyes wide, cheeks ruddy with color. He looked absolutely stunning, but Harry could never tell him that. "I am so sorry that you have to live with these."

"Right, like these are the only scars I have to live with that have come from you, Potter." He replied in a snide tone, tugging his lower lip, trying to control the emotions welling quickly up in his stomach. "You need to back up." He muttered.

Harry chuckled. "I do suppose you are right...But it doesn't take away from the fact that this is serious...and I could have killed you." He moved his hands away, skin tingling.

"Isn't that the goal?"

Harry scoffed, giving the blonde a chastising look. "No! I could never even imagine. No matter how bad you get on my nerves, I never mean to really... _really_ hurt you."

"Always the hero, Potter." He leered.

"Don't call me that!"

"But isn't that what you prefer, to save everyone from themselves?" He reached for the ends of his shirt, beginning to button it up. "Always gotta come out the savior."

Harry shoved him hard by the shoulder back against the wall, hearing a soft squeak issue from full lips. "I do not, you know I _hate_ when people think that I'm always on some great crusade to fix everything." He watched as grey eyes swung up to meet his. "I'm not a bloody hero."

"Then why do you care if you hurt me or not?" He muttered.

"Because unlike you, Malfoy, I'm capable of being a compassionate person." He saw sparks fly in his eyes. Harry slid his arm up to press the blonde against the wall, holding him fast. "I can care about other people."

Draco scoffed, trying to pretend that the words didn't sting. "You think I can't care about people?"

"Well how can I tell when you always have that bratty damn look on your face?" Harry stated. "How is any one supposed to know when all you have is this stupid mask of indifference all the time?" He watched grey eyes flash with anger and what he guessed was hurt, he hadn't seen hurt in the boy's eyes in such a long time. Harry felt like he should pull back, but his irritation with Draco's apathy drove him forward. "Maybe if you didn't act so damn unconcerned all the time, you wouldn't be so lonely."

"I'm far from lonely, Potter." He ground out, feeling that arm slipping slowly towards his neck.

Harry laughed quietly, forcing grey eyes to hold his gaze as he took a step forward. "You also, apparently, are far from a good liar." He watched as those eyes widened a fraction. "You think I'm so stupid, that I can't see right through you sometimes. I think...sometimes besides Snape, I'm the only one who can see through your charade."

Draco pushed him hard, sending him stumbling a few steps backwards. "You think I want to be like this, Potter? You think I want to do all of this?" He felt anger welling up hot and sick in the back of his throat. "YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW YOU CAN SEE RIGHT THROUGH MY BULLSHIT?" He drug a hand through his hair, gasping as emotion suddenly flooded his brain. "I HATE THAT I HAVE TO BE LIKE THIS, THIS FAKE..." His voice broke, causing the brunette to take a half a step forward. "This...this fake person. Putting on airs and pretending to be so fucking self-righteous all the time! Everyone thinks I want to do this, that my plan is to be just like my bloody father but he's the farthest..." He reached up, feeling color rush across his cheeks as tears spilled over. Draco hastily wiped them away, this now being twice the boy had seen him cry in a week. "The _farthest_ from who I want to be." Draco said quietly.

"Then why keep pretending?"

Draco screeched out a laugh, one of frustration, anguish...one that let Harry know exactly how he felt. "How thick are you, Potter?" He cried out, using the back of the sleeve of his robe to dry his face. "I can't just stop and you know that. They will kill me." He swallowed the hard knot in his throat as he watched the boy take a few steps closer. "Stop."

"I know." He admitted in a quiet voice, watching as red ringed eyes swiveled up to meet his. He knew Draco had to feel embarrassed letting him see him break down twice now. He felt his skin prickle as he took yet another step towards the blonde.

"What are you going to do, hug me?" Draco spat, nose scrunching up as he watched him advance further, scent twisting up in his nose, old books and something slightly flowery.

Harry laughed, seeing the sound move through his enemy. "I mean, I suppose I could if that's what you really wanted, Malfoy." He placed his hand on the wall beside Draco's head, peering up at him with their minute height difference. He felt the air shift around them slightly, this position more feeling intimate than any they been in during this altercation.

He scanned green eyes nervously, trying to keep his face impassive knowing Harry would actually do it. "No, no." Draco managed to mutter after a long time. "We can't hug, that's insane."

He chuckled once more, thrill dancing along his spine as pink spots burned pale cheeks. "I love it when your cheeks get red like that."

"Fuck off, Potter."

"Yeah?" He murmured, giving Draco a slow grin. "Well, too bad you can't let me use my hero magic to comfort you." He chided.

"Stop." He whined, dragging a hand through his hair once more, holding the boys gaze for a few seconds. "Are we done here? We need to get back to our common rooms before we get caught."

"You think I, of all people, are worried about getting caught out of bed late at night?" Harry said, watching a thin chest rise rapidly. "I'm always looking for trouble, Malfoy." He said in a low drawl, twitching when he saw his jaw click shut.

"I have to go, Potter." He muttered, ducking out from under his arm and taking off down the hall, adjusting the front of his trousers as he scurried.

"Hope you feel better!" He lilted, watching as the blondes middle finger drifted into the air as he walked.

Draco picked up the selection of tie swatches, blowing a stream of air out. "Yeah, strange indeed." He muttered, crossing the room to join her.

"When is he supposed to be here?" She asked, taking the item and running her fingers over the silk.

Draco checked his watch. "Any time I suppose. When is he ever on time, though."

Hermione laughed softly as Draco settled into the chair beside him. "I will give you that, he's never been very good at punctuality. Are you excited to finally be moving along?"

He nodded, biting his thumb. "Incredibly. I just can't wait for him to be mine, in every sense of the word. I know it's just a rubbish little piece of paper, but it brings a feeling of...finality? Knowing that it's written down, knowing that it's sealed somehow." Draco shrugged, giving her a petulant look. "I just want to say my vows and know that that ring I put on his finger will be there for the long haul."

"I understand what you mean." Hermione reached over and clasped his hand in hers. "I'm so glad you two get to be happy together. I know it's not been an easy path to get where you are, but you two are so crazy about each other, it was worth every struggle."

Draco smiled, before biting his lip, trying to keep his emotions in check. "I'm so happy you're here with me. I don't know what I would do." He squeezed her hand.

"Oh dear God, that color looks absolutely phenomenal on you."

Draco glanced up to see the brunette rolling the sleeves to his button up back slightly, the tailor coming around him to the cabinets lining the wall with the mirrors. "Oh, hey baby!"

"Is that what you've decided on?" He asked, moving forward, giving Hermiones' shoulder a gentle squeeze before leaning in and kissing the blonde.

"Yeah, I'm taking it that you like it?"

"Oh, completely! I just hope it looks half as good on me as it does on you!" Harry remarked, as the tailor gestured for him to step onto to short pedestal facing the mirror. He always felt strange being measured, but was happy this was for a Muggle suit and not for dreadful dressrobes. They had decided they were going to have more of a low-key ceremony, versus a large, frivolous wedding. Draco had said that his family, if any at all even attended, would probably gripe about the lack of tradition, but that he didn't particularly care whether it met tradition or not. Harry lifted his arms, trying to stand still as the man ran a strip of measuring tape along various planes. "Any determination on ties yet?" He asked, looking at the pair through the mirror.

"Umm, well there is this quite lovely sort of teal...cerulean kind of color I've been eyeing." He replied, reaching for the swatches and rifling for the shade.

"Not green?"

"No green, no red." He gave the brunette a chastising look.

"Bring it up here so I can see." Harry instructed, as the tailor left the room to go find a top close to Harry's size.

Draco shifted from the chair, bringing the book with him and pulling the swatch out slightly.

Harry cupped his chin lightly, tilting grey eyes up to meet green. "I love you."

He let out a soft whimper, moving to kiss him but was held fast. "I love you, too. So much." He whispered, searching his gaze frantically.

"You haven't been acting like a little pouf have you? Looks like you've been almost crying." He teased, bringing him in for a sweet kiss, grinning against full lips when his side was pinched.

"It's an emotional time for me, Potter!" He countered, the brunettes bratty smile threatening to do him in right there. "You need to pay attention!" Draco smoothed his bangs from his eyes before handing the swatches to his fiance.

He brought the scrap of silk close, running his thumb over the smooth fabric. "How do you expect me to pay attention? You're going to look so god damn handsome with these colors, how am I supposed to keep still?"

Draco laughed, rolling his eyes and stepping back as the tailor re-entered the room. "I'll put you in a Body Bind. I mean, we know I'm good at them." He lilted, giving the brunette a sly smirk before returning to his chair.

"Draco!" Hermione chided, taking a sip from her wine glass perched on the small table nestled between chairs.

Harry looked at the tailor, who was pulling the dress top from the hanger, instructing him to remove his button up. Harry did so, feeling the slightest amount of color touch his cheeks.

"My goodness, you're worse than he is! Why are you both so covered in scars!" The tailor remarked, glancing up at Harry. "I don't mean to come across rude, but you are both so young to be so beat up!"

Harry laughed. "It's not an uncommon question. A lot of these are actually from him, to be honest. We didn't always used to be so close. We were quite terrible to each other in our younger years. Some of his are from me as well." He looked over his shoulder at the blonde, who blew him a kiss.

"Where did the others come from then, if you don't mind my pressing." He asked, threading the dress shirt onto one of Harrys' arms, making his way around.

"Some are self harm, some are just plain accidents...others' are from abuse. I got into a few altercations while all of those bizarre events were happening a few years ago, some are from that." He stated, beginning to button the shirt up as the man listened. "I may be young, but I've more than had my fair share of adventures."

"And the one on your forehead?"

He faltered for a second, thinking of the lightening bolt that used to cause him such pain. "When I was an infant, my parents and I were in a car accident, it killed them and left me with this scar." Harry gave the tailor a warm smile as he saw him begin to simper. "I don't remember them physically, and I've made my peace with all of that a long time ago."

The man nodded, brushing away a few stray balls of lint from his front. "You seem like a pretty well rounded young bloke." He gestured for Draco to hand him the color swatch the had decided on. "I'm glad that you two were able to overcome your need to fight each other." He said with a soft chuckle.

"Oh, no they still do." Hermione chimed in. "They just aren't as violent as they once were. 'Can't take the fight from the kid.'" She took another sip. "Now they just fight to make up, not fight for bloodshed."

He chuckled once more. "It's just nice to see people who seem to be genuinely crazy about each other. You don't see it much anymore, seems now days people are just going through the motions, taking the steps to marriage just because that's the next phase. You two are so young, but you seem like you know exactly where you're heading." The man rubbed his thumb across the fabric. "I'll grab two of these so you can see how you both look in it."

"Turn around." Draco said softly when the tailor left to get the ties.

Harry obeyed, swiveling around to face his lover.

Draco growled, setting his elbows on his knees and biting his thumb.

"Hmm?"

"Why do you have to be so fucking good looking?" He asked, grey eyes raking the tiny brunette in. He felt his heart leap painfully in his chest with a surge of affection for Harry.

"Does it look good?" He goaded, watching the blonde roll his eyes, giving him a evil little smirk behind his thumb.

"You look delectable."

"Stop!" Harry whined. He turned back to the mirror for a moment, looking at his reflection. He found that the color did suit him quite nicely, the soft grey making his skin look even more dark than usual.

"Well you do! I mean I'm sure you're going to look incredible with it tucked in, the tie and jacket. I'm gonna have trouble getting through this ceremony." He said, standing when the tailor returned with two of the blue colored ties. Draco took one, making quick work of looping it into a knot. He slipped it around his neck, tucking it under the collar of the dress shirt and carefully tugging the knot up. He glanced at the brunette, who was still in the process of threading the ends into semblance. Draco reached over, batting his hands away playfully and finishing the knot. "You look so handsome." He murmured, meeting green eyes as he adjusted the tie. "I can't wait to marry you."

"I can't wait to marry you, either." Harry replied, biting his lip, feeling tears threaten to prickle in the corners of his eyes as he watched grey eyes cloud slightly. "Don't get upset."

He laughed low in his throat, reaching down and grabbing his left hand, pressing his lips to his ring. "I'm not, I love you, a lot."

Harry pushed at him lightly, giving him a brilliant grin. "I love you a lot too, now come on! Let's get this done, I'm sure this poor fellow doesn't have all day to wait on you!"

...

"I want to make love to you." Draco said softly against his ear, wrapping arms around a thin waist.

"Make love to me, you say?" Harry repeated, at the counter, pouring himself just a bit more wine.

"Yes, when was the last time we went slow?" He kissed along the curve of his neck.

"Slow isn't exactly your forte, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco giggled, tugging his earlobe gently. "When was the last time I laid you down and kissed you all over, made every single bit of you mine?" He gave a breathy, satisfied cry when he felt the brunette shiver.

"It does sound rather nice." He glanced over his shoulder, the blonde capturing his lips in a searing kiss. "But we need to finish working on invitations."

"Do we?" He drawled, rutting against Harry's brunette backside.

"Yes! We don't have much time left to get them out!" Harry pressed his hands against the cold granite, trying to exert some self control. "We have to finish them." He let out a soft whine as he felt teeth nibbling along the back of his neck. "Dray."

"Let's make it quick then?" Draco stated, reluctantly moving away from his lover, reaching for his glass and stealing a sip.

"If we go too fast then we will mess them up." Harry said as he made his way back to the dining table where they had a expansive pile of envelopes, invitations, inserts and pens strewn about. "We can't be writing the wrong address and have a troll show up to the reception."

Draco laughed, rolling his eyes and settling back into his chair, picking up a pen. "I suppose you're right. I dunno why you gave me the hard job of writing it all out."

"You have to put their name and address, seal it. That's all. Would you rather it be me with my chicken scratch?" Harry asked, grabbing the next set, tucking the invitation along with an insert that gave directions to the location of their wedding into an envelope. He set it on top a small stack in front of Draco.

"No, absolutely not, the post would never be able to determine where it was to go!" He chided, scrawling George and Angelina Weasley on the front of the envelope in perfect cursive. He reached for the sheet that contained all of the guests mailing addresses before jotting that down as well. "I am very curious to see if anyone besides my Mum and Aunt show up from my side of the family."

"Is there anyone from your fathers side that would come?"

Draco shook his head, giving a soft derisive laugh. "No, they are all dead. Even if they were they would have turned the noses up at the fact that I was one, marrying a Potter, two, marrying a _man_ , three, defiling BOTH of our Pureblood names with my blatant homosexuality." He took a breath, before taking a sip from his half-empty glass. "Four, that we were having anything less than a completely traditional wizard wedding." He gave the brunette a smirk. "Need I continue?"

Harry laughed, settling another envelope in the pile. "No, I get it." He toyed with the slightly embossed corner of one invitation. "You know my grandmother was a Black?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Yes, she and my great grandfather were siblings." He settled his elbow on the table, resting his chin in his hand. "You know all of the Pureblood family's are related in some way, right? There's only so many of them, and in the need to keep wizard blood sacred, you kind of had to marry your cousin every so often. Blacks, Malfoys, Notts, Potters, Weasleys, Longbottoms...We're all related somewhere along the line."

"So we're cousins?" Harry asked in an incredulous voice.

"You didn't know that?" Draco asked, biting his lip watching the brunette reel for a moment. "It's not as though it matters, we aren't going to be making any babies." He thought about it, trying to trace the family tree in his head. "If it makes you feel any better we're far enough apart for it to not even mean anything."

"It's strange once you say it out loud, I suppose." Harry muttered, trying to wrap his head around it. All he could think of was the giant painted family tree in Grimmauld Place with the heads burned off. "Theres' a large family tree in a study in Grimmauld Place...I tried to really study it when I was there, but there were some that had been burned away in spite so I never got the whole picture."

"You're related to me the same way you're related to Ron, or Sirius. Distantly, but still there." He glanced at the next name on the list before selecting another envelope. "It's not a huge deal...well it's never been to me at least?"

Harry laughed softly. "It guess I never just thought about us really being related."

"I've kissed two of my cousins, Harry. I'm apparently as backwards as they come." Draco said, giving him a cheeky grin.

"Parkinsons are apart of that group then?"

"There are supposed to be like...twenty-eight familys or something, my Mum explained it once when I was a child." He scribbled across the paper before checking them off the list. "All this talking is slowing us down, Potter." Draco murmured, flicking grey eyes up to meet green briefly.

Harry scoffed. "I can't help it. I've just learned I've been nailing my cousin for nearly two years." He flashed him a devilish little smile.

"HARRY!" Draco cried out, rolling his eyes. "We're like...fourth down the line, it doesn't even matter."

"I know it doesn't, I'm just teasing you." He muttered, slipping a set inside the envelope.

"I just don't want you to be like...freaked out thinking that this changes everything."

"It doesn't change a thing, I don't all of a sudden see you in a different light. You're still the same insufferable prat you've always been." He grinned.

"Piss off!"

"What a way to talk to someone whose pants you're trying to get into, Draco."

Draco laughed, biting his thumb, grey eyes gleaming. "You know I can just charm them off, right?"

"I thought you wanted to go slow?" Harry rebutted, taking a sip from his glass.

"You're such a bloody fucking tease, you know that?"

Harry shrugged. "It's what keeps your blood going, I suppose."

"I'm about to get your blood going."

"Yeah?"

Draco puffed, checking the next name on the list. "Do we really need to give Hermione and Ron an invitation? They are in it, they should know they are invited."

"Hermione would lose her hat if she didn't get a physical invite. You know how she is with formalities. She'll probably put it in a case along with some photos from the wedding." Harry murmured, watching the blonde neatly write their best friends name across the paper.

"I hope no one sells our photos to Witch Weekly."

"So what if they do? I mean what's the worst that can happen, a bunch of old witches drooling over how lovely our flower arrangements are? As long as they don't have any from our Honeymoon, that's all that matters because no one... _no one_ should ever see that."

Draco laughed, picking another envelope, seeing the list was growing ever shorter. "Not even Charlie? Why would those photos need to remain unseen?"

Harry wriggled in his chair, thinking of memories of their time wound up together in France. "Because its going to be obscene."

"Obscene! Harry what are you planning to do to me!?" Draco cried out, placing his hand on his chest.

"All I know is that we'd better invest in the big bottle of lube this time because as you've mentioned before, we won't be leaving the hotel room nearly as often." He gave the blonde a devilish smirk, watching it melt through him.

"I'm supposed to be making love to you tonight, you little fucker, stop trying to get me riled up!" Draco chided, feeling his cheeks color slightly as need for the brunette washed over him.

"Maybe you can start with making love." Harry began, winking at the boy as he set the final envelope in his pile. He sat back in his chair, taking a sip from his wine glass. "Then give me what I've got coming to me."

Draco gaped, giving a little squeal as he picked his jaw up off the table. "No way, Potter! I'm going to make it as sappy and gushy as I can."

"Mmm, gushy?" Harry murmured in a low voice, drawing the tip of his tongue along his upper lip.

The blonde cleared his throat, leaping painfully in his trousers. He shifted in his chair, choosing not to give in to the brunette and returning to his job. "I hate you." He muttered after some time.

Harry laughed. "Well, I love you, Draco." He began to tidy up the area, gathering up the boxes that held the invitations and envelopes. He slid off his chair, taking the items to the bin, leaning in and licking a stripe up Draco's cheek.

"You prick!" Draco growled, wiping his wet face.

"Hmm, I see you only have a few more to go, shouldn't you be focusing on that and not my prick, love?" Harry murmured from the kitchen, setting the empty wine bottle in the recycle bin.

"I can't deal with you right now."

Harry laughed. "Again, the way you talk to someone whose pants you're trying to remove."

"Maybe you should just take them off now, since you're no longer busy." Draco stated, glancing over his shoulder at the brunette, who was resting his elbow on the other side of the pass-though window that separated the dining area from the kitchen.

"That seems awful distracting, doesn't it?" He replied, hand drifting down to quietly tug his jeans open.

Draco shrugged, looking at the next name. "Hmm, you're probably right. You've been fucking with me for so long now I'd probably take you on top of all these bloody invitations." He began writing once more.

Harry hummed softly, pushing tight denim down his legs, trying to keep brass hardware from clinking. "You will do no such thing. We still have to postmark them."

"We are not postmarking a damn thing tonight, that for sure." Draco said, setting the finished envelope in the stack before grabbing the second to last.

"Mmm, why not? I mean we have plenty of time, it's still rather early." Harry teased, pulling each leg from the holes and adjusting himself in his briefs.

"Absolutely not. My hand already hurts from all this writing."

Harry laughed, making short work of the buttons on his top before dropping it onto the tile. "Well, I suppose you do need to save those hands." He crossed back into the dining area while the blonde was working on completing the final invitation. He cupped his chin, bringing him in for a searing kiss. "I'm going upstairs." He whispered.

Draco reached out to bring the boy close, gasping against his lips when fingers touched bare flesh. "Harry!"

The brunette moved back, giving him a wicked grin. "You'd better finish that!" He instructed before taking off towards the stairs as hands attempted to grasp at him once more.

He swallowed hard, picking the pen up and trying to write the remaining address on the envelope, thoughts of what that little monster might be doing upstairs flooding his thoughts, causing him to ache in his pants. He finished hastily, tossing it onto the pile and leaping from his chair, walking quickly up the stairs. He began undoing the buttons to his top as he made his way down the hall to their open bedroom door. Draco swallowed as he turned the corner, seeing that all of the lights had been shut off. Every available surface was covered in candles, the room bathed in a warm glow. He haphazardly threw his shirt in the direction of the clothes bin, grey eyes still attempting to take in the scene before him. Rose petals littered the bed and the ground around it. "You did all this in like the three minutes I was still downstairs?" He managed to ask after sometime, looking to Harry, who was positioned in the middle of the bed, toying with a few petals nearby.

"You act as though I can't do magic or something." Harry said, giving him a sly grin. "Take your pants off and come kiss me."

Draco shut the door behind him, letting only the light from he candles fill the room. He wound his way out of his trousers.

"Is that tingly lube in here anywhere?" Harry asked softly, bringing the petals he had been playing with up to his nose.

Draco crossed the room to the nightstand, kneeling down to pull a catch-all basket at the bottom out. "That what you want to use tonight?" He asked, glancing over at his lover.

He nodded, biting his lower lip. "That it is."

He rummaged around in the basket, pulling a thin vial out and tossing it on the bed. "I thought we were going slow?" He asked, recalling the last time they had experimented with the lubricant. Draco climbed into bed beside Harry, cupping his chin.

"Well, I'm sure we won't have any use for it for a bit, right?" He shifted onto his hip slightly, hand moving to splay out on Draco's chest.

"I dunno, you look pretty stunning right now, I might just 'give you what you have coming to you' like you wanted earlier." He murmured, leaning in and kissing him languidly, teasing his mouth open, twisting their tonuges together.

Harry chuckled, low in his throat as he rotated up onto his knees, spreading his thighs wide so he wasn't so tall in contrast to the blonde. "I guess we will just have to see how things progress, hmm?"

Draco growled quietly, running his hand down Harry's chest, giving him a soft squeeze. "I suppose." He brought him in for another round of kisses, nibbling his lower lip until it was swollen. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Draco pushed the brunette over before straddling him, smoothing his hands up his torso and arms, lacing their fingers together over Harry's head. "I want to hear you mewl...I want to hear all those soft, breathy little whimpers that you do that drive me absolutely insane." He leaned in, feeling a thin chest heave rapidly against his. "I want to hear you moan my name as you come all over these sheets."

"Fuck, Draco!" Harry whined, breath stolen from the blondes words.

Draco laughed softly, taking his mouth in a heated kiss, need for the brunette burning quickly through him. "I can't help it, you make these things come out of me." He nudged Harry's face to the side, assaulting his ear, blowing cool air against the saliva slick skin. "You are so perfect." He moved lips down his neck, pressing open mouth kisses, teeth nipping sensitive skin, feeling the boy twitch under him. "I love knowing I can have you absolutely any time I want." Draco drug the tip of his tongue along his collarbone, roaming between each nipple, tugging each gently. He released his hands, threading them into dark locks, yanking them back and biting at his chin as his jaw dropped open in a soft moan. He covered his mouth in a slow, deep kiss, melting into the brunette.

"Oh, Daddy." He murmured, nipping at the tip of Draco's tongue as he stalled, quiet gasp issuing from full, kiss swollen lips.

"Harry, don't!" He whispered, sitting up and cupping himself tightly in his underwear. He shivered as Harry giggled, undulating his hips below him.

"Let me wrap my legs around your waist."

"No! Because then it will all be over!" Draco muttered, running a hand through his hair, grimacing.

Harry giggled once more, dragging his fingertips in a line up his sternum, emerald eyes raking the almost powerless blonde above him. "You'd better get moving, Mr. Malfoy."

"You bring the evil out of me Mr. Soon-to be-Malfoy." Draco replied, taking a slow breath before shifting and allowing the boy to wind his legs out from under Dracos.

"You keep saying that like that's how it's going to go!" Harry chided, wrapping his legs loosely around Draco's thighs, tucking his feet under his calves.

"Because that's probably how it's going to go." Draco said, leaning in and ghosting his lips across Harry's. "I did ask you, so I mean..." He laughed softly, nipping his lip.

"Oh, so if I had asked you then it would be the other way around?" Harry asked, running his fingertips in slow circles around Draco's ab's.

He shrugged. "Maybe, I mean...Draco Potter doesn't exactly roll off the tounge does it?" He teased, kissing along his jawline.

"And Harry Malfoy does?"

Draco laughed, sucking at a patch of skin. "I think Mr. Harry James Malfoy has a nice ring to it."

The brunette groaned, giving his fiance a petulant look. "God damnit you're right." He muttered after some time.

He grinned, running a hand through Harry's locks and catching his lower lip between teeth. "See? I knew you'd come around." Draco kissed him softly. "I can't wait. Sometimes I just want to run off somewhere and elope just so I can truly have you all to myself."

"After all that effort you put into those envelopes?" Harry chided, winding his arms around his neck and bringing him close.

Draco shook his head, pressing their torsos together. "Mmm, you're right, that sure has swayed me."

Harry tugged at the short hairs at the nape of his neck, earning a sharp squeal. "You're a shit, you know that?"

"Me?" Draco said, sitting up and running his hands along Harry's thighs, trailing them lightly along the delicate skin on the insides.

"Yes you!" Harry said in a breathy voice as fingertips made their way closer to his groin.

Draco tutted quietly, watching the brunette twitch behind the confines of his briefs. "What a way to talk to someone you're trying to get to sleep with you."

"Draco!" Harry cried out, rutting his hips up trying to garner some friction.

"Harry!" Draco countered, giving the brunette a sly smirk.

"All this teasing is killing me."

"You think this is teasing?" Draco muttered, hooking his thumbs into the elastic of Harry's underwear and pulling them off in on fell swoop. "You think...this...is teasing?" He brushed the very tips of his fingers around his entrance. "You want me to actually tease you, baby?"

"No, I want you to hold me down and have your damn way with me!" He groaned, need for the blonde washing over him.

"Have my damn way with you?" He said quietly, circling him just very lightly, delighting in the breathy whimper that followed. Draco watched as the brunette wound his hand into their sheets, mouth dropping open as he was suddenly gripped firmly. He felt himself leap in his own underwear as color flushed across Harry's cheeks, neck and chest.

"Malfoy." He snapped, green eyes opening after a few moments to glare at the blonde monster.

"What happened to 'daddy?'" He countered, giving him agonizing strokes, swiping the rivulet of pre-cum from his ruddy tip.

"I'm going to bloody punch you." He muttered, length twitching as he was stroked. Harry took as slow breath in, trying to calm his thudding heart.

"Mmm, not with my hand wrapped around your cock, you're not." Draco warned in a soft voice, slipping two fingers of his free hand into his mouth, coating them in saliva and moving in careful circles around his pucker.

"Yeah?" Harry giggled, reaching around and searching for the vial of lube.

"I love you." Draco muttered, taking the vial and unstoppering it. He poured some onto his fingers, slipping them inside Harry.

"I love you, too." He wriggled against the fingers. "Hurry."

"Not a chance." He quipped, stretching him at an agonizing pace.

Harry groaned, rutting his hips in an attempt to move the blonde faster. "Come on." He whimpered.

"I love when you whimper like that." He said, voice low as he leaned in and kissed Harry hard, sucking at his lower lip. Draco giggled, feeling the brunette keening against him. "You're so hot." He whispered, kissing along his jawline, moving his fingers away.

"I'm so ready for you, come on." He muttered, dragging a hand through his hair, feeling sweat prickling at his temples. Harry shivered as the lubrication flared to life, sending tingles through his body. "Please."

Draco giggled low in his throat as he sat up, slipping his underwear off. "I guess since you said please." He poured a little more product from the vial, holding it up to gauge how much was left, making a note to brew some more. Draco slicked his length, jerking slightly as sensation swept over him. He rubbed his tip in slow circles around Harry's entrance, earning a guttural groan.

"Dray."

"I'm going, I'm going." He muttered, giving the boy an evil smirk as he pressed gently into him.

Harry shifted up onto one elbow, using his free hand to trace soft circles around Draco's belly button. He bit his lip, wincing slightly. "Dear Merlin, see you messed around for too long and now you're too big."

"Too big! No, Harry... _you're_ too big." He sat back slightly, dripping a line of spit onto his length as he continued to work his way in. "I do admit, I am kind of...souped up."

Harry laughed. "I guess you've got me there." He reached for a few pillows, propping himself up and bringing his thumb up to his mouth, knowing the sting he felt now promised pleasure later.

"You let me know if it's too much, okay?" He stated, locking his gaze with his lovers, running his hands down the insides of Harry's thighs, circling him with both, earning a sharp cry.

"Oh god damn, Dray!" He gasped, biting his thumb hard as he felt the need to come pool low in his stomach.

Draco laughed, stroking him slowly with both hands. "Mmm, look at it though, I've got both my hands around it and it almost spills out." He bit his lip, continuing to slip inside the brunette.

"Come on." He muttered for what felt like the dozenth time this evening.

"You're tight, Harry. I can't 'come on'." Draco countered, trailing fingers down to grasp him lightly by the sac, pulling gently, relishing in the quiet moan that sprung from kiss swollen lips. He used his other hand to help push himself carefully. "Grab that other bottle of lube." He muttered.

The brunette obeyed, twisting slightly to grab the bottle from the nightstand. He pumped a little into his own hand before giving it to his lover. "I just want you."

Draco laughed quietly, adding a squirt to his remaining length. "Oh, you're going to get me." He continued to press. "How do you want it?" He asked, flicking up to lock with blown green eyes.

Harry flashed him a brilliant grin. "Hard and fast."He groaned as he felt Dracos' pelvis against the back of his thighs.

"Mmm, deep and slow it is." Draco quipped, dropping onto his hands to hover above the boy. He gave a slow thrust, watching lips part.

"Fucker." Harry muttered, dragging a hand through sweat dampened locks as Draco moved within him, taking his time with each thrust, making sure he was as deep inside as he could get. "Oh God." He whimpered.

Draco chuckled, leaning in and giving him a slow kiss, twisting their tongues together, leaving Harry breathless, cheeks stained with color that was quickly spreading down his neck and chest. "You feel so good." He whispered against his lips, glancing down to see Harry stroking himself frantically. "Slow down."

"I don't want to."

The blonde growled, reaching down and batting his hand away, wrapping his own fingers around Harry's cock. "You're so hard." He grinned, giving the boy a sly smirk, thrusting slowly, moving his hand in time.

"Draco, please just give it to me." Harry pleaded, voice breathy and whiney. He reached out, gripping the curve of Dracos neck and shoulder, rolling his hips.

"Not a chance, Harry." He whispered, continuing his agonizingly slow thrusts, brushing the bundle of nerves inside him with each deep pass. Draco took drew a long breath in, trying to keep his urge to come to a minimum.

Harry wound fingers into blonde locks, pulling until their eyes met. "Now."

Draco gasped, self control snapped, he let go of Harry's cock, folding him nearly in half as he pounded into the brunette.

He giggled, reaching between them to stroke himself.

"You always seem to get your damn way." Draco panted, fingers digging into the sheets as he moved.

"I can't help that I'm so persuasive, Mr. Malfoy." He murmured, a feeling of urgency rushing over him as his orgasm loomed closer. "I'm so close." Harry whispered, gripping Draco's chin and leading their mouths together.

Draco moaned softly, thighs beginning to feel the strain of his motion. "You want me to make you come?" He said quietly against Harry's lips.

"Yes."

"Yes, what?" He asked, giving a deep thrust that caused Harry to growl, body tensing below him.

"Oh Merlin!" Harry gasped, hand moving quickly. "Yes, Daddy!" He cried out, trembling.

Draco laughed low in his throat, giving a few harsh thrusts, eyes gleaming as he watched Harry come undone, pearls of essense pouring from his tip, head tilted back, rutting into the sheets, cheeks ruddy. "There it is. You're fucking beautiful, Harry Potter." He leaned in, kissing his chin softly as the Boy Wonder started to come down, chest heaving. Draco shifted, hooking his arms under Harry's knees, pushing him forward slightly, making him impossibly tight. He groaned, eyes fluttering shut, the tingle from the lubricant threatening to do him in. "I'm not going to last."

"I don't want you to last, I want you to come." Harry muttered, free hand smoothing his sweat soaked bangs from green eyes.

Draco moaned quietly, eyes raking the sated little brunette spread out beneath him. "You feel so good."

Harry giggled, watching the sound move through the blonde. "Come for me." He murmured.

He rutted against him, thighs quivering as he tipped over the edge, pouring himself into Harry, letting out a low whine. "Oh..." He murmured after a few moments.

"Hmm?" Harry asked, watching color spread across pale cheeks.

Draco eased away and dropped beside him, taking a couple careful breaths, trying to keep his world from spinning too much. "I went too hard, I'm kind of dizzy."

Harry shifted onto his side, running his hand down Draco's back. "Dizzy? You going to be okay?"

He nodded, face pressed against the sheets. "I think so. Once I catch my breath, get a little more blood into my brain." He murmured, raising grey eyes to meet green. "That was fun."

Harry laughed, sitting up Indian style and rubbing his neck and shoulders briskly. "I'm sure it will take a moment or two to get blood back up there as pumped up as you were." He reached for a wand, casting a cleaning charm. "That was pretty fun."

"I wish we had donuts." Draco muttered after a few moments of their labored breathing.

Harry pinched his side, earning a squeal. "I do too."


End file.
